


Opposites attract and we're the livin' proof of this

by officiallyhuckleberry



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallyhuckleberry/pseuds/officiallyhuckleberry
Summary: Various short stories involving Lucas and Maya as the romantic couple.aka. I miss Girl Meets World and this is how I'm surviving
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Opposites attract and we're the livin' proof of this

**Author's Note:**

> Maya is finally moving to a bigger apartment and somehow Lucas can read her emotions that surround the move like an open book.

It takes 9 whole months for Katy, Shawn and Maya to move out of the shitty apartment that Katy had been renting for years. Maya argues for months about finding an apartment, she wants to move out as soon as possible and she finds 2 bedroom apartments everywhere, ones with study nooks, ones without, ones with 2 bathrooms and some with only 1. She widened her price range but kept it reasonable and she grew increasingly frustrated overtime she showed her parents and they managed to find a flaw. She didn't even think they were looking themselves, like there was something bigger they had to focus on which to Maya was absolutely ridiculous.

Until she found out why.

It was the first day of the last week of freshman year and Maya had spent the entirety of her maths lesson looking at apartments on her laptop, despite Lucas sitting next to her and nagging her to work on their paired assignment that was due the next day. She might still like him but it doesn't mean she's going to listen to him.

She found the perfect apartment, 2 blocks from Riley’s, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, an open plan living area and a bigger then normal fire escape for her to sit on. She knew they couldn't find a flaw they had to love it. So she rushed home that day, knowing her mom wasn't working and hoping Shawn wouldn’t be, her laptop tucked under her arm the whole way.

She took the stairs two at a time and shortly arrived in her apartment her Mom and Shawn sitting on the couch, almost as if they knew she was coming.

She didn't even say hello, didn't let them address her.

“Look i know you haven’t liked any of the other thousand apartments I've shown you” Maya said exasperated “but this one is perfect, and you can’t deny it.” She told them handing the open laptop to them

Shawn took it from her and she watched as he and her Mom scanned through it quickly before looking at each other and smiling.

She thought she had done it. She though they were going to say yes. how could they not it was perf-

“It’s too small” Shawn said, handing the laptop back to her a grin spread across his face

“How could it possibly be too small?!” Maya asked now completely agitated by the situation 

“Well we’re going to need a third bedroom” Katy said grinning at her daughter

Maya was confused “Why would we possibly need a third bed-” She paused looking at her parents and seeing Shawn’s arm wrapped around her Mom, her moms hand resting on her stomach.

And so the search for three bedroom apartments begun, this time with all three of them eager to move. Maya because she was determined from day 1 but also because she wanted this baby to grow up with more and she was determined to find more. Shawn and Katy were eager because the thought of moving when 7 or 8 months into the pregnancy was not a pleasant one.

They don't find the one until half way through the summer break, but once they do, its full steam ahead. Katy is 5 months pregnant and she's already wanting to decorate a nursery.

The one they fall in love with is down the street from the Matthews, a serious bonus in Maya’s  
opinion. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, an open plan kitchen and living and it is beautiful.

Maya cant believe that they’re finally here, approaching a year after the proposal and months after the wedding. So much has happened since they got married.

When they were married, Maya was barely a freshman, she was in a “long game” with Josh and trying to convince herself she didn't still like Lucas, Riley was dating Lucas, Smackle and Farkle were together, none of her friends had any idea what they were doing, barely high school students and her mom was most definitely not pregnant.

Now, Riley’s dating Farkle, her and Lucas relationship fizzling out in less than 2 months, and Farkle coming forward with his feelings, after Farkle and Smackle split amicably a month later. They were weeks away from sophomore year and her mom was 5 months pregnant. 

And then there was her. The josh thing didn't work out and Maya wasn't surprised, she was holding onto a childhood fantasy she didn't even want any more to save face and he got a college girlfriend, it was doomed to fail and Maya wasn't mad about it. That just left her feelings for Lucas.  
Which were, despite her attempts to squash them, very much still a thing. Not that she had admitted that to anyone but Riley yet (who had promised she wouldn't get involved this time), she didn't think she would bring them up any time soon but she was happy to admit to them to herself.

Maya was happy in general, she had great friends, supportive parents, her grades were getting better, Lucas still looked at her in that way that made her hope and her baby brother or sister was on the way. 

So Maya finds herself, the night before the move, surrounded by boxes of her stuff, the only thing left set up her bed because they’re leaving that here. Finally, she's graduating to a double bed.

Maya didn't realise she would be a little sad to leave her apartment, she finds herself reflecting on the months between the wedding and now as well as her life here as a little girl in this apartment. There are bad memories, a lot of them but they’re are some good ones to. She cant help the sad smile that crosses her face and she feels one stray tear roll down her cheek as she looks around her room.

“You’re not getting cold feet about moving I hope?” She startled by the unmistakable voice behind her and turns around to see Lucas squatting on her fire escape poking his head through her window

“No” Maya scoffs quickly wiping at her cheek 

“Sure” Lucas replies climbing through her window. Thats when Maya notices the McDonalds bag in his hand and is even more confused then when she first saw him.

“Not that I don’t thoroughly enjoy your company huckleberry” Maya starts and Lucas rolls his eyes “but what are you doing here and why do you have McDonalds?” Maya asks

Lucas doesn't respond at first, instead he makes himself comfortable on her bed, sitting with his back against the wall and his legs out in front of him. He looks at her before a cheeky grin crosses his face and he pats the spot next to him, signalling for her to sit down. She's taken back to that science class in middle school and she has to bite back the grin, rolling her eyes and moving to sit so she's facing him on the bed, her legs crossed in front of her. 

She sits close enough that her knee is resting on his leg but she doesn't feel uncomfortable, the proximity might make her a little giddy, again, not that she’ll ever admit it, but the past few months had actually brought Maya and Lucas closer as friends because there two best friends were going on dates, leaving Lucas, Zay and Maya to hang out together, Smackle with all her homework hadn’t been around as much. Once she's sitting and looking at him expectantly he finally explains why he was here.

“Because McDonalds is comfort food” he says dropping the bag in front of her.

“And why do i need comfort food?” She asks as she opens the bag and starts eating the chips, she might not know why he’s brought it but she sure as hell won’t turn down free food.

“Because you are a bit sad about moving” Lucas responds

“How did you know that?” Maya asks, taken aback by the fact Lucas knew something she had only figured out a few minutes prior

“When I was leaving Texas” Lucas starts, and Maya gives him this look she hopes reads ‘don’t tell me a stupid cowboy story’ and she hopes he catches on

“This isn't a stupid cowboy story” He catches on. so she nods for him to continue

“Anyway, when I was leaving it was supposed to be a good thing. I knew it was a good thing, my parents had been fighting for years so finally I wouldn't have to put up with that any more and since being expelled it had been a shit show, all the families were rude and i didn't see my friends and i was excited for a new start” Lucas explains and Maya think she might know where he’s going but she listens intently anyway

“but i found myself lying awake the night before my flight, room packed up in suitcases and all i could think about were the good things that happened there. The nice memories with both parents, how much i loved having so many animals and how I was going to miss my friends. So I didn't sleep, by morning i was fine and I didn't hesitate to get on the plane but it wasn't a fun thing to go through alone.” Lucas finishes. 

Maya is taken aback for a second, not knowing exactly what to say in response, she's overwhelmed. He just summed up exactly how she was feeling, and now he’s added to her emotions by coming here because he thought about her and he wanted to help and he didn't want her to be alone and oh god she and her feelings are in a pickle. Maya decides to take the humour route.

“Our friendship ends here, only Riley is allowed to know how i’m feeling without me telling her” Maya responds pointing a chip at him before popping it into her mouth 

“Terribly sorry” Lucas jokes in response “I guess me, my friendship and my McDonalds will have to leave” Lucas says slowly dragging the bag away from her 

“Don’t you dare” Maya responds grabbing his wrist to stop him

“Thats what i thought” Lucas says letting go of the bag and she drops his wrist.

They sit in comfortable silence for a minute or two, Maya spins around so she's sitting next to Lucas and can look around her room. She can feel his gaze on the side of her face as she looks around but she doesn't meet his eyes for a bit.

“I guess i’ll kind of miss it” Maya shrugs turning her head to look at him “I mean sure its a shit box and i have terrible memories of my parents fighting and mom struggling to keep the lights on, but like” Maya pauses for a moment trying to find the words

“It was ours.” she says “mom worked her ass off to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table and it feels kinda mean that the minute we get lucky we just abandon the place that kept us safe when everything was shit” Maya sighs, struggling to articulate why she feels almost guilty for leaving.

“It’s stupid” Maya says breaking their stare and looking straight ahead 

“No it’s not” Lucas says and Maya’s breath hitches because he grabs her hand in his.

She doesn't look at him to busy trying not to cry over her emotional confession and get her breathing in check. 

“You grew up here, you and Riley had sleep overs here, you and your mom shared a lot of memories here and you learnt to be grateful for it back in middle school with Farkle” Lucas explains “everything’s going to be fine and you're going to love your new home but you're allowed to be sad about leaving this one” Lucas explains, his voice soft and quiet 

Maya sighs taking in what he said, she knows he’s right. 

“Thank you” Maya says still not turning to face him but instead resting her head on his shoulder as she looks around her room, at all the little bumps and cracks that bring memories of dancing too violently or her and Riley accidentally smashing something and she smiles

“What for?” Lucas asks 

“Being here” Maya says and Lucas doesn’t say anything but he squeezes her hand and she doesn't need him to say any more.

They sit in silence as they eat the chips Lucas brought and when he leaves half an hour later she stands on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck when he hugs her and he squeezes her a little tighter, With a ‘see you tomorrow’ he's heading down the fire escape and she's closing the window, a million times happier then she was an hour earlier.

He’s right as well. This place holds a lot of good memories as well as bad ones. Riley grew to love their sleepovers at Maya’s and they made so many memories Maya couldn't count. Farkle taught her how to love what she had here, and then he used to come over while she drew, or rarely did homework and just people watch out her window. And then theres Lucas. Maya hadn't had many memories with Lucas or Smackle and Zay in her apartment but she's okay with that all the memories from Riley’s, Topanga’s and beyond will surely be more than enough. However, now she has tonight with Lucas and she knows that it will grow to become one of her favourite memories in this place.

She goes to bed that night, content with moving. Lucas having subsided her fears and excited to have her friends and family over tomorrow, helping them pack and move onto the next chapter of their lives. 

—————————————————————————————————————————— 

Okay, Maya was really excited about this whole moving thing before and now she's just overheating and grumpy.

Its at least 100 degrees outside, the lift is out of order, she lives on the 8th floor and their air conditioner is really not effective. Even in just her shorts and a t-shirt she is boiling. 

“This is slave labor” Maya exclaims throwing her self on the floor of her now, almost empty, bedroom just as Shawn walks into grab one of the last boxes “slave labor Shawn!” Maya calls in his direction and he just scoffs in response kicking her foot as he walks back out of her room.

They've been up since 8am packing and moving boxes down to Shawn and Cory’s car and Lucas truck. (yes he has a drivers license and a truck, what else did she expect from the country bumpkin?) Its now going on 1pm and the temperatures outside are peaking. Katy is of course, doing none of the carrying but rather labelling boxes and telling people which car they would be best suited in, Topanga is of course assisting in this. Smackle and Farkle have some how managed to delay there arrival until only a minute ago due to some academic club Maya couldn't give a shit about. This leaves Cory, Shawn, Maya, Riley, Lucas and Zay packing up the whole apartment and going up and down 8 flights of stairs every. single. time. 

She can hear Zay complaining to Cory as she lies on the floor, meaning the footsteps she hears coming towards her have to be Riley’s or Lucas’. 

“Maya what the fuck are you doing on the floor?” yep that’s Lucas

He walks past her towards her bed to grab a box while a lighter set of footsteps trail quickly behind, here comes Riley.

“Peaches! are you okay?” Riley exclaims coming towards her, clearly concerned about her 

Lucas scoffs to her left, clearly not buying Maya’s woe is me act. Maya rolls her head to the side sticking her tongue out at him in retaliation, he promptly returns the gesture before she returns her attention back to Riley

“I’m fine Riles” Maya says pushing herself on to her elbows “just so hot i’m going to melt into a puddle” Maya responds

Riley looks at her sympathetically extending her hands down towards her. Maya takes her hands pulling herself off the ground to face Riley.

“Come on” Maya says rallying due to her friends good spirits “lets get these last two boxes” Maya says gesturing to the last two boxes under her window.

Her and Riley carry them all the way down the stairs, Maya watching her friend enviously. She some how still has a pep in her step, looks like she's barely broken a sweat and her clean ponytail is swinging behind her. Maya wishes she could be that energised and feel that fresh but instead she's pretty sure she's sweating through her white t-shirt, her hair has been scrunched into a messy bun and she doesn't think she even started today with a pep in her step.

Reaching the bottom of the steps she notices that Lucas and Shawn are re-arranging boxes in the cars, trying to make sure everyone and everything fits. Everyone but Katy and Topanga are downstairs waiting on their orders on where to put things.

Shawn stops in his tracks looking at everyone, the way he stands and speaks in the next minute she's surprised he isn't and army officer.

“Alright everybody” he starts pointing at everyone, “we have to get everyone and everything to the new apartment and everyone offered there assistance so we didn't need a moving truck and now we gotta pack smart” To be fair a moving truck would be excessive, as a bunch the three of them hadn't collected a lot of stuff over there years and they hadn't even started buying baby stuff yet.

“So i have a plan and these seats need to be free” Shawn calls first pointing at his car

“Katy and I will be going in this car so the two front seats need to be free and fill the rest of it” he exclaims before pointing at Cory’s “Cory and Topanga will go in there car so same goes for in there.” he explains before pointing to Lucas’ truck

“Fill the back seat as well as the bed of Lucas’ truck but leave the front, Maya can go with him” Shawn explains gesturing wildly around himself 

“And the rest of ya stragglers can go in farkle prissy expensive Minkus car” Farkle scoffs in response, but Shawn ignores him “so if it doesn't fit in the boot of that car, don’t put it in. Get it? got it? good” Shawn responds before storming back into the apartment building, seeming more frazzled then she thinks she's ever seen him. She thinks the heat might be getting to him. 

Maya looks at the size of the medium box in her hands and calculating the best move before heading towards Lucas’ truck to put it on the floor in front of where she's sitting.

Lucas is stacking stuff into the bed of the truck when she does it and she can see the confused look that spreads across his face as he leans against the side of the truck to face her

“Maya you’re literally going to give Shawn a heart attack, he just told you not to put anything there so you would have somewhere to sit” Lucas informs her crossing his arms in front of his chest 

Maya has to try really hard not to stare at his arms when he does it

“You must have blanked huckleberry, you’re the one thats been calling me Shortstack all these years” she says mimicking his pose “don’t need the leg room” she explains quickly before turning back to asses that the box is safe where she's tucked it half under the dashboard.

She stops for a second feeling the sweat run down the back of her neck from the effort of holding onto the relatively heavy box while Shawn went on his rant. She barely thinks when she decides the pull the shirt over her head, briefly remembering she's wearing a sports bra underneath and that makes up her mind. She throws it on the front seat before closing the door and turning to head back towards her apartment 

When she turns Lucas’ eyes are on her. Trailing the length of her torso, lingering on her sports bra as they lower. She cant say she's unhappy about his gaze, it wasn't an intentional move to grab his attention but she's glad it did.

She crosses her arms over her chest a moment later seemingly snapping him out of his gaze as she watches his eyes shoot back up to his face and his cheeks flushing when he sees her amused smirk 

“Lets get back to work Huckleberry” Maya says dropping her tone as she walks, grazing past him on her way back up the stairs.

She's full of confidence now, the pep in Riley’s step that she envied earlier now present in hers for the first time making her way up the 8 flights of stairs. 

Shawn was right abut them nearing the end of the boxes, Maya realises as she wanders around the apartment, her room, her moms and the living room completely packed up with only a couple of boxes left in the bathroom and a few more in the kitchen and entrance.

Maya ends up only having to make two more trips up and back and before she even realises Cory and Topanga have left in their car with the keys to the new apartment, her friends are piling into Farkle’s car, Shawn’s car is packed and he’s doing a final sweep of the apartment while Katy drops of the keys and Lucas is putting the last two boxes into the bed of the truck.  
She moves over towards him, lifting up the last box as he puts the other one in, he helps her stack it on top of another one, securing them all before turning to face her. Her friends are driving away and she feels the finality of the action a bit. Not enough to make her upset but almost a bit relieving.

He turns to face her after pushing up the back of the truck closing it all in. 

“You ready to go?” he asks a little breathless and his eyes dart down her body before meeting her eyes again.

Maya glances back at the apartment building looking up at the window she knows looks into her apartment. She bites her lip holding back any emotion that might surface before a grin over takes her face as she realises the only emotion left is happiness.

“yeah” she starts before turning back to face him “i’m ready” she finishes as she locks eyes with Lucas.

Theres a softness to his features and she knows he was watching her, she feels the weight of his gaze on her and when he bites his lip she feels her breath catch in her throat as the intensity of their stare seems to increase. She find her eyes darting between his eyes and where his bottom lip is held beneath his teeth and she want nothing more then to connect her mouth to his.

Luckily she's not left wanting for much longer as Lucas makes the move, leaning forward, his hand coming to rest on her waist and her eyes slip shut as he connects his lips with hers.

Her breath hitches momentarily but she finds herself unable to do anything but reciprocate. His lips so soft and better then anything she could have dreamt. She pushes herself onto her toes, one arm wrapping around his neck, the other pushing against the truck to give her leverage. 

His lips move softly against hers, and he doesn't try to pry any further but she cant help herself, she sucks his bottom lip into her mouth deepening the kiss and Lucas lets out a breathy sigh. The hand resting on her waist wraps around her body pulling her closer. 

Oh god is this all she's wanted for years and she can’t believe that Lucas, her best friend Lucas is currently wrapping her up into him, his lips pressed against hers.

She's startles out of her trance by a very deliberate cough behind her and the two teenagers spring apart like they've been burned. Lucas eyes immediately darting to a point behind her and Maya turns to see her mother, a smug grin spread across her face, clearly having caught the two.

She however, doesn't make any comment on what she had seen, thankfully because Maya thinks she would die from embarrassment. Instead she tells them that its time to go.

“You two head off, Shawn and I won’t be far behind” she tells them, the grin not dropping from her face.

Lucas nods quickly before making his way around the side of the truck and climbing in the drivers seat. 

Maya follows a moment later not without catching her moms wink and shooting back a please don't embarrass me look.

All she’s thinking about is her Mom catching them as she climbs into the truck and not until the click of her door shutting hits does she think about the fact that she is now alone with Lucas for the next 20 minutes (New York traffic is a bitch) and he literally just kissed her when they haven't spoken about feelings since the beginning of freshman year.

They sit in relative silence the entire ride to the new apartment. Maya slips her shirt back on, hoping maybe it will ease some of the tension, it doesn’t. After 10 minutes of complete silence she gets fidgety, flicking the radio and immediately changing the channels until she finds some decent music, withholding from making fun of him for the country music that blasts out of the speakers when it first turns on, mainly cause she's afraid of what will happen if she breaks the silence. 

When the song ends Maya can’t help but fiddle with the stations wanting something to do with her hands to stop the urge to reach out and run her hand through his hair and also so that the awkwardness is stopped by music and they don't have to sit through shitty radio talk.

“Would you quit trying to break my truck?” Lucas asks, no bite to his words sounding so unsettlingly normal. 

Maya jumps a bit at the sound of his voice not expecting him to talk she's so startled she finds herself doing something so completely un-normal.

“Sorry” she apologises a grimace crossing her face as she leans back into the seat 

She hears Lucas scoff next to her, clearly surprised she didn't tell him that his truck was already a shit box or just ignore him and keep doing what she was doing. Two normal responses she would usually have. 

He doesn't say anything immediately, the silence stretching a little longer

Mayas gearing herself up to say something, she doesn't want to talk right now about it but she doesn’t want the rest of the day to be completely awkward and just as she goes to open her mouth its clear Lucas has a similar idea.

“Should we talk-” she doesn't let him finish though cutting him off before she can change her mind

“talk about it later rather then in the next 2 minutes and have shit be awkward for the rest of the day? sounds like a great idea” Maya responds forcing a smile on to her face and making herself turn and look at him. 

He smiles at her outburst eyes still on the road and she softens a little

“Okay” Lucas responds simply and she can see the gears turning in his head but he doesn't argue 

Quicker then she thought they’re pulling up out the front of her knew apartment building

“no awkwardness?” Lucas says almost talking to himself as he turns the car off and undoes his seat belt “we’ll see how that goes” he responds turning to look at her for the first time

He has the audacity to wink at her before he climbs out of the car leaving her mildly shocked in the front seat.

It takes her a second before she comprehends what just happened.  
If he’s gonna play ball she's gonna win. She rips her shirt back off leaving her in her sports bra and shorts again before she follows him around to the bed of the truck. He turns to the curb with a box in his hands just as she gets there and she takes it right out of his hands leaning in close as she does so.

“Don’t test me Lucas” she says her voice low and seductive, partially so Farkle doesn't here from where he’s standing in charge of watching the stuff while everyone goes back and forth. 

Maya turns the box now in her hands, heading towards the building, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she does. 

The rest of the day goes relatively smoothly. Topanga and Katy have labelled boxes incredibly effectively and the lift in this place works, so while a couple of trips up the stairs are necessary for speed the unloading is a lot easier.

She doesn't think anyone picks up too much on the tension between her and Lucas. He mom gives her a look every now and then but either Shawns to consumed by moving to care of Katy didn't tell him. 

An hour in Riley and Maya are starting to unpack a couple of things in Mayas room when Lucas comes in to drop of the last box that belongs there. He drops the last box on her freshly made new bed and Maya can’t help watching him, his eyes catch hers for a quick second and she barely catches the grin on his face before he's tugging his shirt of and throwing it over his shoulder.

Maya can’t help but bite her lips as she gazes over his newly exposed body, from the definition of his abs to the gym shorts hanging low on his hips perfectly displaying the deep V. She tries not to ogle him turning her attention back to assembling a desk chair with Riley as he walks out of the room not a word spoken between them

“Jesus what the hell happened between you two?” Riley interrupts her, Maya had thought she’d been focused on the task at hand but clearly she wasn't 

“what do you mean?” Maya asked feigning innocence 

“oh come on” Riley scoffed “I mean you two have been throwing heart eyes at each other for months now but i could have cut that sexual tension with a knife”

Maya rolls her eyes a blush covering her cheeks “we may have kissed” she half tells Riley had mumbles 

“you what?” Riley exclaimed whisper yelling at Maya

“we haven't talked about it yet it happened just after you guys left so don't bring it up” Maya scolded her “and the tension is not that sexual were barley sophomores, Jesus Christ” Maya muttered the flush not leaving her cheeks 

“Oh please you two are both as old as the kids going into Junior year and I know what i saw”

Maya hadn't thought about that before. Both her and Lucas had always been older then their friends. Lucas after getting kicked out of school for a year and her because her Mom hadn't been in a stable enough position to think about paying for and getting Maya to and from school until a year later then she should've been.

She had never thought the age difference had an impact on her but she guessed while all her friends had certain thoughts and feelings she would be more likely to act on them. 

But she’ll think about that later, if this ever develops past one kiss in a parking lot and an awkward day. 

Maya doesn't respond to Riley again but she thinks she's got the message not to bring it up. Maya knows this wont be the last she hears about it from Riley, expecting to be cornered tonight or tomorrow.

They finish assembling Mayas desk relatively quickly meaning all the furniture she has in her room assembled and just stuff to unpack. Its bigger then her old room and she might need to buy a chest of drawers but thats a problem for another day. So Maya and Riley head back out to the Kitchen/Living area to help assemble the other furniture and unpack the kitchen boxes.

“and thats all of it” Shawn says with a huff dropping the last box down onto the kitchen bench.

Everyone is scattered around the open plan living area, Maya and Riley sitting on the floor leaning against each other, the adults sitting around the table, Farkle and Smackle sitting on the back of the couch and Lucas leaning against the wall to Maya’s right.

She’s almost sure no one else can feel the tension that she does but Lucas’ presence is throwing her off kilter.

Everyone disperses after that, with the promise to come back the next day and unpack everything and before Maya knows it, she Katy and Shawn are alone in their new apartment 

She looks around smiling to herself at her new home, her knew room, the room her little brother or sister will be in not too long from now.

She has dinner with her parents, a surreal experience at their new kitchen table before she heads to have a shower and sort out a couple of things in her room.

She’s pushed the Lucas incident to the back of her mind at this point, its lingering but its not currently at the forefront. She’s had a shower and throws on some pyjama shorts and a jumper so she can do odd jobs, to tired to focus on anything else and knowing she'll have more help tomorrow. She’s hanging up a couple of things in her wardrobe when theres a knock at the window

She doesn’t turn around immediately, thinking it will be Riley here to talk about the Lucas thing she takes a deep breath before turning around.

Maya’s breath hitches when she’s facing the window, it’s not Riley but Lucas out on her fire escape.

She composes herself fairly quickly moving to open the window and let him in.

He climbs in the window and neither of them say a word to each other, sitting on her bed as they had the night before, this time with a bit more room between them.

Maya is the first to talk, considering his move to come over as pretty ballsy 

“So if McDonalds is comfort food, what’s Frozen yogurt?” she asks referring to the containers of FroYo in his hand

“Well,” Lucas starts “it was meant to be celebratory FroYo, but now its i’m sorry FroYo” Lucas says tentatively fiddling with the strings go his hoodie with his free hand

“What are you sorry for?” Maya asks her brow furrowing as she eats her yoghurt

“This day is so important for you” Lucas starts turning to finally look at her “and i started thinking about that when I got home and realised what a dick I was” Lucas sighed

“I just don’t want it to be ruined because I pushed all my feelings onto you with that kiss.” he explains and Maya can she the blush on his cheeks, a stark contrast to the confidence of this afternoon.

Maya is shocked at him thinking he ruined her day, honestly if anything he made it a lot more memorable for all the right reasons. She had to muster up the courage to tell him something along those lines, which also meant admitting to her feelings that she already thought he had picked up on.

“It takes two to tango” Maya replies shrugging trying to keep the blush off her cheeks

“What do you mean?” Lucas asks confused “I kissed you, it’s my fault” he says, his eyes full of sincerity

Maya doesn’t know how to explain it, she’s still not great at expressing her emotions so she does the only thing she can think to do in that moment 

She reaches out with her free hand turning his chin so he’s directly facing her before leaning in and kissing him.

He flinches in shock when she does it and it takes him a second to respond before his free hand reaches out to grab her waist and he’s reciprocating the kiss. Maya is giddy with how happy she is that this is the second time she’s kissing Lucas today.

She doesn’t linger long though, feeling as though now she knows exactly what she wants to say

“If you hadn’t kissed me by your truck today after looking at me the way you were, that would have ruined my day” She tells him 

Dropping her hand from his face and reaching for his on her waist so she can hold his hand

He looks shocked at her admission “I thought you didn’t like me anymore?” Lucas asks referring to when she removed herself from the triangle

“Yeah that was a lie” Maya said looking down 

“Why did you lie? I was going to pick you” Lucas says almost shocked that she would do this

This isn’t news to Maya though, its exactly why she removed herself from the triangle.

“I know, i figured that out when i was covered in purple paint and sitting in the bay window” Maya starts and Lucas looks more confused then before. “I took myself out of the triangle because I couldn’t handle being with you when I would always be worried you were thinking about what you might have missed out on with Riley.” She explains

“And if i told you I didn’t like you” she continues “well then you could explore what you and Riley had without worrying about me. I didn’t want you to pick me because i knew there was still a part of you that would wonder about Riley.”

They sit in silence for a second, Lucas clearly trying to process her admission 

“Did Riley know that?” Lucas asks, and she can see him getting ready to be angry about Riley lying to him about it and knowing that Maya was hurting herself by doing it 

“Not at the time no” Maya shrugged “she thought I genuinely had become her” Maya smiled sadly easing them into a silence, both of their minds running a mile a minute.

“What about now?” Lucas asks putting his now empty frozen yoghurt container on the box next to her bed and turning to face Maya.

Maya does the same, both hands now free and nervously fiddling with each other.

“What do you mean what about now?” Maya asks pretty sure she knows where this is going but needing clarification 

Lucas reaches forward grabbing hold of her hand in his

“Would you believe me now when I tell you that i know I choose you, that deep down i believe its always been you. no doubt in my mind that i want to be with you. Not Riley. You. can you believe me?” He asks not dropping eye contact, it’s the most sure of himself she’s seen him in a while

A part of her wants to divert her eyes from his, so overwhelmed by his genuine confession and the fact that yes, yes she really does believe him.

But she couldn’t drag her eyes away from his even if she tried. Instead, she places her free hand on the side of his jaw seeing nothing but sincerity, and dare she say it, love in his eyes.

“Yes” she grins “yeah I believe you know” her smile is splitting her face and any apprehension Lucas had on his fades away a matching grin on his.

“Can I kiss you now?” he asks, his free hand reaching forward to rest on her knee.

“Oh were asking now are we?” Maya asks teasingly. letting go of his hands so both her arms can wrap around his neck and she can drag him closer

“shut up” Lucas responds rolling his eyes before he leans in, both of them finally on the same page as their lips connect for the third time that day 

It’s some how better then both other times and Maya can imagine its only going to keep getting better each time.

It’s a sweet kiss but his lips are still firm against hers, neither of them can stop smiling so its more a series of little kisses then anything heated. 

They pull away after a moment and before Maya can say anything theres a knock on her bedroom door

“Maya” its her mom “can i come in?” she asks politely, always respecting privacy rules

“Just a second” Maya responds as her and Lucas share matching looks of shock over their face.

Theres nothing they can do about it though so Lucas just adjusts himself on the bed so he’s facing the door, Maya watches as his spine straightens, knowing his texan roots are making the fact that he’s about to be caught for climbing in through her window very uncomfortable for him

Maya walks over to the door letting out a sigh before opening the door

She opens the door wide enough for her mom to see Lucas and gives her a second to notice him. When Katy does notice him a slightly shocked expression comes across her face and Maya speaks before she can 

“Lucas brought frozen yoghurt” Maya explains

“Hi Mrs Hunter” Lucas responds a sheepish look on his face

Katy takes a second to process it before a sly grin spreads across her face

“Hello Lucas” she grins, giving Maya an I know what you’re up to look 

“I’ll come back a bit later, please feel free to use the door when you come and also, call me Katy” she says with a grin before walking away 

Maya closes the door once she’s gone resting her head against it and closing her eyes 

“You think we’ll ever be able to do anything without her interrupting?” Lucas asks jokingly from behind Maya

Maya can’t help but laugh as she makes her way back to her bed sitting much closer to Lucas now and even draping her legs over his lap

“So” Lucas starts a big smile on his face “could I take you out on a date? a much better one then the last one i promise” Lucas says a slight blush on his cheeks at the mention of their last failed date

Maya grins in response “I’d like that yeah” she responds “maybe i won’t pour a smoothie on you this time” she replies 

“but that was the best part” Lucas responds pouting and Maya can’t help but giggle

god she hates that he makes her giggle

“I should get going” Lucas says “before Shawn figures out that i’m here” he pretends to shudder at the thought

Maya stands up from her position pulling her up with him “going to go back out the way you came?”

“Of course” Lucas responds pushing her window back up and climbing back out on the fire escape before turning to face her 

She leans out the window and pulls him down by the strings of his hoodie, connecting their lips in a short but sweet kiss

“I’ll see you tomorrow” Lucas mutters against her lips when they pull away 

“Goodnight Huckleberry” Maya responds, placing a sweet peck on his mouth before he returns the sentiment and begins his descent down the fire escape.

She closes the window and sighs leaning her back against it.

Soon she’ll have to face her mom, then shell have to tell Riley, and their friends and their will be pre date nerves but right now she’s happy. Just, Happy.

———————————————————————————————————————————

It doesn’t take long for everyone to know, he gets there the next day and she can’t help herself, she pulls him down into a kiss right in front of Zay and without fail 5 minutes later the whole house knows.

Oh well, she guesses they’ll just have to figure this new thing out all together.


End file.
